This invention relates generally to a portable electric appliance, and more specifically, to a portable electric fan.
Portable electrical fans are utilized to create air flow and thereby enhance environmental conditions. To optimize the flow patterns produced thereby, many portable fans are provided with supports that permit selective orientation of a fan member on a supporting pedestal. Although various types of fan supports have been proposed, prior support mechanisms suffer from a number of individual and collective disadvantages such as high cost, cumbersome assembly and adjustment requirements, insufficient orientation adjustment capability, etc. In addition prior fans have sometimes caused personal injury after being inadvertently actuated by small children.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved inexpensive electrical fan that is both safe and simple to assemble and operate.